


Un trajet interminable

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cute, Domestic Avengers, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Quand Steve se retrouve coincés avec Tony, Loki et Peter dans les embouteillages. Autant dire qu'il regrette de ne pas être monté dans une autre voiture.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	Un trajet interminable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoraaKami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/gifts).



> Cadeau, Soraachou (en retard lel on change pas une équipe qui gagne... hum... désolée ;;)  
> Je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce texte, ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu, mais si je m'en tenais à mon idée de départ, tu aurais eu ton cadeau au mois de juillet (moi, exagérer ? jamais), donc voilà, j'ai improvisé un petit truc avec un cap ou pas cap que tu m'avais lancé xD J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ;w; 
> 
> Joyeux Noël ma Soraa d'amour <3

― Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible de pas savoir conduire comme ça, s'agaça Tony en agrippant un peu plus son siège. Steve, fais quelque chose, bordel !

Ce dernier tenait fermement le volant à deux mains et gardait un œil attentif sur la route. Ou, en l'occurrence, sur la file interminable de voitures qui s'étendait devant eux. Les feux étaient au vert, mais, avec un tel embouteillage, impossible de progresser sur le moindre mètre. Ils faisaient du sur-place depuis ce qui leur semblait être des heures et autant dire que chacun commençait doucement à perdre patience. Enfin, surtout Tony, à vrai dire. Loki et Peter, tous deux installés à l'arrière, s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient et relativement en silence. Le premier lisait ou observait le paysage défiler et le second s'émerveillait d'un rien, babillait à propos de choses et d'autres sans attendre de réponse, ce qui arrangeait bien le reste de ses compagnons.

Quand on leur avait annoncé qu'ils partaient pour la France pour rencontrer son président et son armée afin d'établir un premier contact avant une éventuelle alliance, ils avaient été terriblement impatients de visiter Paris et sa Tour Eiffel, ses musées, son Arc de Triomphe, ses grands boulevards, son architecture. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa population, et par conséquent sa circulation, dense. Très dense.

― Que veux-tu que je fasse, Tony ? Je ne peux pas passer par-dessus les voitures, je te rappelle. Et puis détends-toi, tout va bien.

― Tout va bien ? On est coincé en plein centre-ville et on est censé être à l'Élysée dans dix minutes. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de préciser qu'on y sera pas ? s'étrangla-t-il à moitié.

― Parce que tu t'es soudain découvert une passion pour être à l'heure ? intervint Loki d'un ton sarcastique en relevant un œil de son livre.

― Tu t'es bien découvert une passion pour m'emmerder, chacun son truc. Au moins, la mienne est utile.

― Il est vrai que c'est très utile de hurler sur le Capitaine Rogers. Cela fait considérablement avancer les choses.

― Je me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Ah mais non, je suis bête ! Encore ta passion pour m'emmerder.

― C'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu, interrompit Steve, sentant que la conversation dérapait et avoir une dispute entre les deux amants était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en cet instant. On va juste envoyer un message à Natasha pour la prévenir qu'on aura un peu de retard et voilà. Peter, tu veux bien t'en occuper ?

L'adolescent bondit sur son siège, excité comme un gamin la veille de Noël.

― Bien sûr, Monsieur Rogers !

― « Un peu de retard », bougonna le milliardaire. À ce train-là, on y sera l'année prochaine.

― Mais non, je suis certain que le trafic va se désengorger rapidement.

― On pourrait chanter une chanson pour passer le temps, proposa Peter en rangeant son téléphone une fois le message envoyé.

― Si tu commences à chanter, je t'assure que je te passe par la fenêtre, menaça Tony.

Loki posa une main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler le rire qu'il contint avec peine. Loin de se décourager ou de se laisser refroidir par son mentor, le jeune homme enchaîna, un sourire aux lèvres.

― Très bien alors, monsieur Stark, essayez de deviner à qui je pense.

― Et comment je pourrais le savoir ?

― En posant des questions. Mais attention ! Ça peut être que des questions où je réponds par oui ou par non.

Chacun put nettement distinguer le soupir qui franchit la bouche de Tony.

― Que quelqu'un me sorte de cette voiture, marmonna-t-il tout bas.

― Est-ce que tu penses à un homme ? demanda Loki en jouant le jeu pour faire plaisir au gamin.

Et aussi pour embêter son amant, il devait bien le reconnaître. C'était trop plaisant de le voir se tourner vers lui pour le dévisager avec un regard qu'il voulait noir et un pincement de lèvres plus comique que réellement inquiétant.

― Oui !

― Iron Man ?

― Mais c'est de la triche, vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs, monsieur Loki, bouda Peter en croisant les bras.

― Pas du tout, petite araignée, tu es simplement trop prévisible. Recommence.

Le jeu se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent enfin à leur destination, avec seulement une demi-heure de retard, ce qui relevait presque du miracle. Natasha accueillit Steve d'un sourire en coin.

― Alors ce trajet ?

― Plus jamais, répondit-il simplement tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

― On savait que tu serais le seul à les supporter tous les trois sans les tuer, c'est pour ça qu'on t'a mis avec eux.

― Je me sens apprécié, ça fait plaisir.

― Vois le côté positif, on est tous là en un seul morceau.

― Je crois que j'ai perdu des points d'audition à force de les entendre se crier dessus et s'insulter. Je ne comprends même pas comment ils peuvent encore être ensemble après tout ce temps. Ou comment ils peuvent encore être en vie, en fait. Ils ont l'air d'être constamment sur le point de s'étriper.

― L'amour, Cap. L'amour.

Et sur ces belles paroles, elle le devança pour se mettre à la hauteur de Wanda. Non loin, Tony et Loki se tenaient côte à côté, le dieu penché vers le mortel, lui murmurant des messes basses à l'oreille, le faisant sourire. C'était presque comme si le voyage en voiture n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme s'ils ne se disputaient pas à peine dix minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient de nouveau complices et amoureux.

Steve roula des yeux. Il ne les avait pas tué pour cette fois, mais il doutait qu'il puisse résister longtemps à la tentation. Pour l'heure, il se jura de ne plus jamais se retrouver seul avec eux. Pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

**Author's Note:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : « Paris »  
> Collectionner les POPs : Super-héros : écrire sur Captain America ou sur un personnage qui accomplit des actes héroïques  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire une situation où Steve se retrouve coincé entre Tony, Loki et Peter  
> Foire aux personnages : Tony Stark  
> Alphabet des personnages : L : Loki  
> Qui est-ce : écrire sur un perso avec des cheveux noirs  
> Foire aux couples : Tony Stark / Loki  
> Foire aux duos : Tony Stark & Steve Rogers  
> Alphabet des thèmes : J : Jeu


End file.
